


Breathe In, Breathe Out [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We push and pull, and I fall down sometimes</i><br/>But I'm not letting go, you hold the other line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Breathe Out [FANVID]

Download: [Breathe In, Breathe Out](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Breathe_In_Breathe_Out_1.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKQLsZKnYl8&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=41) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Breathe In, Breathe Out" by Mat Kearney

Hutch POV

This is a one big ol' love song from Hutch to Starsky. He'll be there. Hang in there. Mat Kearney is somewhat local to me and I like to support the local artists (Death Cab for Cutie is another.) I heard this song on the radio sometime in mid-to-late December and from the first notes, I shushed my daughter in the car so I could hear the whole song. Rarely does a song snag me on the first try, but this one did. I had to vid to it, right now.

This is my true first attempt at mood-creation using b/w and some effects. I've had some mixed reactions—people either got the color changes and understood them, or they felt they were random. I think a good knowledge of the lyrics probably helps.


End file.
